


BTS - Most likely to get distracted by you when working (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [44]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, mlt, mtl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our BTS lists series (most to least, best to worst etc.)This was a request. To submit a list request post annonymously to our tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/Please leave a kudo or comment if you enjoy.Have a look at our full masterlist for lots more BTS scenarios, fics and lists!





	BTS - Most likely to get distracted by you when working (Most to Least)

**1\. J-Hope**

Hoseok would be completely unable to stay away from you if you were in his proximity when he was supposed to be working. He generally loves being around you at all times when you are together, often absentmindedly following you into the bathroom and around the house while you are looking for things. You would often find yourself having to tell him to go back to work or leaving altogether in an effort to get him to finish whatever projects he was working on. Hoseok is the most chatty and touchy-feely member and would always be unable to stay focussed when you were around; instead prefering to talk to you while giving you little caresses and touches.

*

“Oh, this smells so good.” Hoseok called from the doorway. You spun around from the boiling pot of sauce on the stove to look at him. A grin was fixed on his face as he walked over to you by the marble counter. “Do you want me to chop the onions?” He reached for the knife on the stand before you could protest and started cutting the round objects you had already laid out on the chopping board. “Oh!” Hoseok protested after a moment, moving his wrists to dab at his eyes. “These are strong.”

You looked over at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be finishing your verse for Yoongi?” He had finished chopping the onion and moved over to the washing up bowl, dropping the knife in the soapy water. He shrugged.

“Yeah, I’m supposed to...”

You rolled your eyes. “So don’t you think you should finish it?”

He met your gaze. “I guess so.” He wiped the blade of the knife clean with a Brillo pad and placed it carefully on the draining board. “But I want to help you cook.”

You shook your head, knowing he had to finish the song lyric soon in order for it to make the cut for the new album. “I’m perfectly fine finishing it myself.” You nodded towards the door. “Go...finish it.”

He reluctantly walked towards the doorway, looking back at you once before heading to the next room.

Sure enough, less than ten minutes later, Hoseok was once more back at your side. You had finished washing up the first set of dishes from the sauce preparation and had moved on to rolling out a layer of fresh pasta dough. He reached out and brushed a fleck of flower from your face with a giggle.

“You look like a ghost”.

You gave him a sideways gaze, unimpressed. “I half-dropped the bag of flour...it went everywhere.”

He grinned and brushed both of your cheeks gently; his fingers coming away white.

You sighed, craving more of him but knowing you were an unintentional distraction for him. “How is the song coming along?” You asked.

He quickly looked towards the doorway before back at you. “Oh...fine.”

You thought he didn’t sound very convincing.

“Do you think you’ll be able to finish it tonight?”

He looked a little sheepish. “I’ll finish it tomorrow.”

You rolled your eyes once more, giving in and leaning over to peck his lips once, chastely. It wasn’t you who would have to deal with Yoongi when the song wasn’t finished in time after all. You felt Hoseok’s hands move ontop of yours, helping you press the pasta dough.

**2\. Jin**

Jin would be unable to help but be distracted when you were around. Like Hoseok, when you are with him he enjoys spending his time at your side and doing things as a couple, although he would not go as far as to follow you to the bathroom. He loves nothing more than making you laugh with his jokes and would find himself feeling incredibly lonely if you went to another room of the house in an effort to get him to stay focussed on the task at hand. He would resist following you into the room but would sit and stare at the piece of work for a long amount of time, unable to put pen to paper and sighing loudly to himself every couple of minutes. Eventually, he would come to find you, complaining that he was unable to work without you there with him. When you did join him in the room, however, he would get too distracted by you to work anyway.

*

“Don’t blame me when Namjoon doesn’t let you write anymore.” You rolled your eyes but a small smile played on your lips. He had finally joined you in the bedroom room after sitting by himself in the living room for fifteen minutes.

“I really tried.” He moaned, moving over to your side of the bed. You sat up and put down the magazine you were reading.

“You obviously didn’t try hard enough.” Your voice was soft despite the fact you were telling him off.

“I don’t think I’m cut out to be a song writer anyway.” He said, his voice still whiney. His arms hung heavily at his sides as he overdramatised his movements.

You shook your head with a smile. “I think you just need to concentrate.”

He thought for a moment, holding out his hand and taking yours. “I think I might be able to do it if you are with me.”

“That’s not true is it?” You looked up at him, remembering the last time he had asked you to be at his side while he worked. You had ended up playing a game of Monopoly with him before making love on the sofa. The worst attempt at procrastination you had ever seen.

He flashed you a grin. “It’s the thought that counts.And I’m thinking about working.”

You sighed as you got to your feet.

 

**3\. Jimin**

Jimin would love having you around while he was working, such as during dance practice, but would find himself giving you a lot of attention; frequently stopping what he was doing to talk to you or make little comments about how cute you were. As he has less to do with the song writing aspects of the band and is a naturally talented and quick to learn dancer, being distracted wouldn’t have as many negative long-term effects as it would on some of the other members. However, of all the members, he would be the most likely to bring his girlfriend along to a group practice session which might lead to the other members getting annoyed at how distracted he was. He would love showing off his dance moves while you were around; his movements would be especially sensual as he knows you are watching.

*

“I think I have to do that part again.” He walked to the centre of the dance studio and took his starting position.

“It looked fine to me.” You said from your position sat on the hard wooden floor. You crossed your legs as you looked up at him.

He shook his head. He was a little out of breath. “It was off. That last part.”

You sighed. “You’re too critical on yourself.”

He seemed to ignore this last comment. “Can you count me in?”

You counted to three and watched as his body spun and twisted into marvelous shapes; his soft feet tapping against the hard wood as he twirled around in the air like a ballerina. He finished the dance, a short number intended for the bridge of a group song, and came over to you with a small smile. His breathing was laboured but the blush which stained his cheeks made him look impossibly beautiful.

“What did you think?” He asked.

You smiled. “It was beautiful.”

 

**4\. RM**

Namjoon would often find himself procrastinating while you were around, putting things off until later. He would usually spend a short amount of time doing a lot of work and then the rest of the time being distracted. He is able to work to some extent with you around; he would let you sit on his knee while he wrote the odd lyric or worked out the band schedule for the next week. He would wrap his arms around your waist or stroke your leg while he worked. Things would often get heated, however, and he would be unable to work once he had made love for you, rendering the rest of the evening useless.

*

He reached out and crossed out a word on the sheet of paper in front of him.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked, his spare hand wrapped firmly around your waist.

You nodded in agreement. You were sitting on his thigh and watching as he wrote down a to-do list, the names of each member sketched next to a list of chores.

“You missed out Hoseok.” You said, pointing to the piece of paper.

Namjoon paused. “Oh yeah, you’re right.” He added the older member’s name to the bottom of the list. “He’s in Spain at the moment but he’ll be back on Monday.”

You adjusted yourself on his knee; shifting your bottom to make yourself more comfortable. “Are you writing later?” You asked, curious as to whether you should go back to your apartment to have lunch.

He shook his head. “It can wait.” He moved his arm on your stomach to pull you closer and you relished his touch.

 

**5\. Jungkook**

Jungkook would generally be good at avoiding distractions when you are around but he would be prone to “zoning out” while he is working alone. He might also end up accidently procrastinating by playing video games for hours and losing track of the time. You might have to be the one to remind him that he should be working, if you entered his bedroom to find him playing videogames. Having said that, if he is working he would generally prefer to not have you in the room as he would think you were bored and, as he is prone to being very quiet when he concentrates, would feel guilty that he wasn’t talking to you.

*

“Jungkook?” You knocked gently on his bedroom door. Namjoon had let you into the shared house, unsure of whether Jungkook was home or not, having not seen him all morning. There was no reply, so you knocked harder, your knuckles rapping on the wood. A moment later, the door opened just a crack and you saw your boyfriend.

“Oh, hi.” He opened the door widely to let you in. He looked genuinely surprised to see you. “What are you doing here?” He asked. You observed a smart shirt and pair of freshly laundered jeans placed neatly on his made bed. He was wearing what you came to think of as his casual clothes; a plain white T-shirt and a faded pair of blue jeans. His feet were bare against the carpet.

“It’s midday.” You said as he turned around to look at you. “You were supposed to be meeting me at half 11.”

“What?” He walked over to his bedside table and picked up his black G-Shock, checking the time. “Oh...” He looked both shocked and guilty in an instant. “I didn’t forget...” He tried to explain. He walked to the centre of the room where a small, two person sofa sat in front of a large T.V. Your eyes flickered to the screen. Animated figures stood paused against a medieval looking background. “Namjoon got me this new game as an early birthday present and...” He saw your reaction and his shoulders dropped. “I’m so sorry. I just....lost track of the time.” He looked up at you. “Are you angry?”

You sighed and rolled your eyes. It was inconvinient that you had to walk to half mile from the place you were supposed to be meeting to his house, but the pathetic look of his face, so much like a small puppy, made your heart sink. You walked over to him and kissed his lips gently.

“Just get dressed. We can still make the film if we get a taxi.”

 

**6\. Suga**

Yoongi would be able to work comfortable with you in the same room without being overly distracted. He would love simply having you around while he wrote or produced songs. He is the type to go for someone who is also content at getting on with her own things and you would usually just read a book or get on with your own work. He would break the silence every now and again to ask you questions or make small talk. He is not one to usually talk in detail about what he is working on, instead prefering to keep it to himself until the product is finished.

*

“Have you got a black ballpoint?” You asked. You were sat on the small sofa in the corner of the studio while Yoongi sat in his swivel chair at the desk. He was leaning over a sheet of paper, writing every now and again a word or two. He looked briefly around his desk before picking up a pen.

“Here.” He held it out in his left hand while he continued to write with his right.

You walked over to him and took it before returning to the sofa. You used the small coffee table in front of the sofa to write on the small bundle of paper, the scratching of both your pens filled the otherwise silent air. After ten minutes Yoongi raised his head.

“What are you writing?” He asked, his curiosity apparent if a little delayed.

You looked up and met his gaze. “It’s to do with professional development.“ You rolled your eyes and Yoongi grinned in reponse. “There’s ten pages to fill in and I have to do it tomorrow if I want my pay rise.”

“You’re getting a pay rise?”

You nodded. “An extra two percent per hour.” You rolled your eyes dramatically.

“They’re cunts.” He said, shaking his head with a sigh.

You looked down the list of questions and quoted: “If a customer asks you to double his usual dose of medication without a doctors’ note do you A: Give him the prescription. B: Telephone his GP. Or C: Refuse to serve him.”

You heard Yoongi chuckle from the corner of the room and you grinned in reponse before turning back to your paper.

 

**7\. V**

Taehyung would be the most likely to almost completely ignore you if he was working; prefering to concentrate on getting the task at hand finished before giving you his full attention. This has been proven in many of the BTS series where he has been one of the most compitent at making products such as the pottery class. His silence would make you feel the need to leave the room and give him some space.

*

You heard Taehyung humming cheerfully behind you as he walked into the kitchen. He went over to the marble counter and took a brightly coloured enamel cup from the mug tree; flipping it over and placing it on the side as he turned on the electric kettle. As the water boiled, he walked over to you and kissed your cheek; his fringe brushed your neck and you giggled a little at the ticklish sensation.

“You’re finished then?” You asked, savouring his soft scent as he leaned in closer.

“Mmhm.” He confirmed, smiling as he pulled away and walked back to the counter.

“You looked pretty focussed. I didn’t want to interrupt you.” You said, watching as he reached into the cupboard and pull out a peppermint tea bag. He turned around to face you and held up the green box of teabags, his eyebrow raised, questioning. “Yes thank you.” You confirmed his silent question and he cheerfully picked another little mug from the side and placed a second tea bag in the cup.

“It’s okay, I got it finished.” He confirmed as he poured the steaming water into the cups.

“Good.” You smiled as he joined you at the little kitchen table. He moved his hand to brush your face gently and your heart lept in your chest.


End file.
